Grand Theft Auto:The Adventures of Jason Bowers
by ThorFan111
Summary: An original Grand Theft Auto story about a young man trying to make his way up in the great city of Los Santos.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is my first story, not sure how I am going to keep my writing style but this is just my first chapter, my bad if there are any typos, like I said this is my first chapter so please just leave some positive criticism. Enjoy.**

It was a chilly night outside Liberty City International Airport. Jason Bowers had his Liberty Penetrators jacket on him. He had lived in Liberty City all his life, until now.

Everything was going just fine in his life, that was until last week of course. Jason is 23, and was nowhere even close to getting a job. His parents had kept hope that he would eventually find work but deep down they knew he would never find a job he could keep.

It wasn't until his parents had a found a couple grams of weed in his car that it was the last straw. "how could I have been so stupid." Jason thought to himself. He had been smoking ever since he was a junior in college and his parents had never caught him before, but they knew what he did, just didn't have evidence

The day his parents confronted him and decided it was his time to kick him out of the house, he took only a thousand dollars in cash that he had stolen from his parents safe.

And so he sat in that cold Liberty City Airport with nothing but only a bag of clothes and his ticket to Los Santos. He had a million thoughts racing through his mind. He had an old friend in Los Santos, he is going stay with but he couldn't stay there forever he thought.

He had no college degree, Hell, he didn't even have a High School diploma for fucks sake. Only things he knew how to do were smoke and bang girls. "but hey," he thought, "this is Los Santos anything could happen"

 _Now Boarding Flight 216 to Los Santos International Airport_ he heard over the intercom. There was no going back now. He picked up his small bag and boarded the plane.

Jason had never really travelled by plane, only once when he was very little. He took his seat in the far back, got comfy and waited for their departure to Los Santos. And so the plane took off and began Jason's journey to Los Santos, 'a city of opportunity' Jason had heard a lot about Los Santos, some say it was paradise, with hot women all over the place and a bar around every corner, but others said it was full of washed up celebrity assholes, wannabe gangbangers and crackheads.

Jason was exhausted after a long day of just being stressed about his future. He put in his earbuds, and fell asleep, awaiting the beginning of his journey to Los Santos.

 **Authors Note: so that was the first chapter in my new story, this how I am going to write for now so I would appreciate it if anyone had any advice so that I could improve upon my works. This chapter was pretty short and I do plan on making these chapters even longer and I'm considering writing in first person for the next chapter. Idk we'll see.**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Los Santos

_Ladies and Gentlemen we are beginning our landing approach, so buckle up and enjoy the view outside_ the pilot said over loud speaker. Jason had been asleep for about 3 hours, it was light outside, and in the distance he could see the City of Los Santos.

Jason took a look out his window and there it was, Los Santos in all its glory. The pilot had flown them over the city, he could see thousands of people, living life having fun. He saw Del Perro Pier with its fun attractions and in the waters next to the pier he could see the various boats and even the yachts.

 _It was beautiful_ he thought to himself, and in the far distance he saw the Vinewood sign and the Maze Bank building. It was amazing. Jason never really was interested in the buildings of Liberty City, but the look of Los Santos fascinated him.

And then he saw that they were making their landing approach. He decided to just sit back and wait for the pilot to give the go ahead to exit the plane.

 _Ladies and Gentlemen we have landed you may exit the plane, and we hope you have a safe and wonderful time in Los Santos_ said the pilot. Jason waited for everyone to leave first so he could just walk straight out instead of having to get squished between everyone.

Once everyone had left he walked out of the plane and dialed in his friend's number… "Yo, where you at bro?" he asked his friend, Matthew. "W-what, do you mean?", Matt said. "I mean are you at the Airport?" Jason said, knowing that Matt had probably forgotten he was even coming. "Oh shit, I didn't know you would be here so early, my bad." Matt told him, slightly laughing at his own stupidity.

He had known Matt since he was fifteen in High School, they were best friendsthat was until he moved to Los Santos for work. And now Jason had come there for the same reason.

"It's ok," Jason said, "don't even bother I'll call a cab." Jason said as he hung up on his old friend, and went outside the terminal, looking for a cab. He saw one cab parked outside the parking deck. Jason ran quickly to the cab.

"where to?" the Cab driver asked as Jason opened the car door. "Yeah I need a ride to Bay City Avenue." Jason told the driver. "alright, buckle up." The cab driver said. The engine started up and they were on their way.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until he decided to spark a conversation

"So, this your first time in Los Santos?" the driver asked. "Yeah, I'm from Liberty City." He answered. He wasn't really in the mood to talk. "So you're from Liberty huh, what brings you all the way to Los Santos?" the driver said, still trying to start up a conversation. "I was hoping to find some work and maybe make something for myself." Jason replied, "not sure what I'm going to do though."

"If you're looking for work there are a lot of crazy fuckers here in Los Santos," he said, "They pay well but if you cross the wrong people in this place you'll have wished you kept your ass in Liberty City." He said being sincere yet also in a joking tone.

The car stopped.

"Well here we are, Bay City Avenue." He said, seeming to just forget what he was talking about.

Jason reached into his pocket and pulled out a twenty-dollar bill. "Thanks for the ride." Jason saidas he handed him the twenty.

"You take care now," He said from the car window, "enjoy your time here in Los Santos." And the taxi took off.


End file.
